


Roommate Wanted

by kingofasong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка - один из сильнейших супергероев. Но кто такой Стив Роджерс? Не более, чем обыкновенный графический дизайнер, у которого не хватает денег даже на то, чтобы платить за аренду. Решение? Найти соседа!<br/>Баки Барнс, он же Зимний Солдат, бывший наемник, искупляющий свою вину, став супергероем. И ему нужно где-то жить.<br/>Кажется, все идеально. Но есть проблема - они не знают друг о друге правды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roommate Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202587) by [furyofthetimelords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords). 
  * A translation of [Roommate Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202587) by [furyofthetimelords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords). 



Часть 1  
Ищу соседа по комнате (400 долларов в месяц), Бруклин, Нью-Йорк.  
Дата: 02.15.2015, 8:35.

Ответ: srogers47.

Имеется спальня (12×14 футов), доступная с 14 марта для сожителя любого пола. Поскольку я не имею достаточно средств, чтобы платить за площадь самостоятельно, ищу соседа по комнате, который мог бы помочь мне с арендой.

О себе:  
Работаю на дому, в основном в качестве внештатного дизайнера, но иногда, в связи с некоторыми посторонними обязанностями, вынужден буду работать в ночную смену. Гуляю нечасто, но временами могу себе позволить. Обычно же нахожусь дома, смотрю фильмы или работаю над проектами.  
Если вы заинтересованы в данном предложении, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной по электронной почте и расскажите немного о себе.  
Примечание:  
Так как я работаю сверхурочно, то я бы предпочел, чтобы мой сосед по комнате не был против этого. Мне не хочется никого разочаровывать.  
***

Кому: srogers47.  
От кого: jbbarnes.  
Тема: Будущий сосед?  
Дата: 02.14.2015.

Привет,  
Меня зовут Джеймс (но зови меня Баки, пожалуйста). Я думаю, твое предложение идеально мне подходит. Я действительно не против делить комнату с тобой, а еще я умею неплохо готовить. Как и ты, в основном работаю по ночам, но мое расписание довольно гибкое. Даю честно слово, что я не серийный убийца! Мне просто нужно где-то жить.  
Могу встретиться в любое время и в любом месте, только дай мне знать!  
Баки.  
***

Стив понимал, что, возможно, сосед по комнате — идея отвратительная. На самом деле, скорее всего это была самая ужасная идея, которая только приходила ему в голову. И он бы вряд ли пошел на это, но будто бы у него был выбор! Его дизайнерский рабочий график был абсолютно нерегулярным, и в ближайшее время надеяться на улучшение не приходилось. А что насчет его другой работы? Что ж, с ней дела обстояли иначе.

Супергерой — это зачастую не та деятельность, за исполнение которой слышишь слова благодарности, не говоря уж о том, чтобы за нее хорошо платили. И даже если бы это было не так, Стив не думал, что взял бы деньги, потому что, это было бы не совсем честно. Но с другой стороны, его великолепные способности к самоисцелению гарантировали ему то, что беспокоиться об оплате многочисленных медицинских счетов и лекарств ему приходится далеко не так часто, как обычному среднестатистическому человеку. Конечно, Стив прекрасно знал, что запросто мог бы использовать свою силу, чтобы сделать блестящую карьеру в легкой атлетике, например, или в какой-нибудь другой не менее высокооплачиваемой области. Но, опять же, это было бы нечестно по отношению к другим людям, ведь его сверхспособности обрушились на него самым случайным образом, он ради них и пальцем не пошевелил, в то время как остальным приходится добиваться этого изо всех сил на протяжении многих лет.

Сложно себе представить, но когда-то Стив был простым тощим мальчишкой с такой горой проблем со здоровьем, что удивительно вообще, как он смог дожить до своего возраста. Однако, по иронии судьбы, именно благодаря своему костлявому, болезненному и несуразному телу, он и получил внезапно свои способности.

Тремя годами ранее он в критическом состоянии оказался в больнице с запущенным гриппом, который впоследствии перерос в пневмонию. Стив мало что помнил об этом, потому что большую часть времени провел, мечась в бреду, иногда проваливаясь в сон. Все было, словно в лихорадочном тумане, и, в конце концов, доктора были вынуждены поместить его в искусственную кому.

Но однажды, в один из тех редких моментов, когда Стив более-менее пришел в себя, к нему в палату вошел мужчина по имени Авраам Эрскин. И именно он предложил Стивену поучаствовать в одном экспериментальном проекте, связанным с какими-то изменениями человеческого тела. Этот опыт не проводили еще ни разу, и поэтому Стив не мог быть уверен, что он не останется таким, каким являлся на тот момент, если примет в нем участие.

Сначала Стив был настроен скептически, что было понятно, ведь он за свою жизнь прошел такое множество всевозможных медицинских обследований и операций, что уже забросил мысли и надежду на то, что есть средство хоть как-то улучшить его физическое состояние. Но мужчина расписывал этот проект достаточно привлекательно, и временем предложение доктора Эрскина казалось все более и более заманчивым, особенно после еще одного сильного приступа лихорадки.

Поэтому Стив решился и заключил эту сделку, для которой ему пришлось подписать нечеловеческое количество самых разнообразных документов. Если честно, до этого Стив не думал, что в мире вообще существует столько всевозможных бумаг, потому что казалось, что он заполнял их целую вечность. Должно быть, это действительно было нечто серьезное и важное. И после этого они (наконец-то) отправились в некий секретный подземный госпиталь, где все и началось. Там он был всячески исследован разными официально выглядящими людьми, должно быть, учеными. Затем Стиву ввели специальную сыворотку, которую изобрел доктор Эрскин.

Этот процесс был чрезвычайно болезненным, и Стив даже кричал, но, когда все закончилось, он с изумлением обнаружил, что стал на целый фут выше и, может быть, вдвое тяжелее, чем был раньше. И видеть себя вот таким — не хилым парнишкой, а сверхсильным и здоровым человеком, было чем-то фантастичным. Стив просто не мог поверить в первые минуты, что это не очередной сон измученного болезнью сознания, а самая настоящая реальность.

Его допросил военный человек по имени Филипс, выявляя и объясняя Стиву его новые способности, полученные в результате этого опыта. Среди ускоренной регенерации и невероятного здоровья, в список его возможностей входила еще и сверхъестественная для простых людей сила.

Но из-за неожиданного нападения доктор Эрскин был убит прямо в госпитале, и все данные были напрочь утеряны. Никто не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать со Стивом. И после некоторых размышлений приняли решение сделать его «Капитаном Америка», доказательством человеческой силы, которому было суждено подбадривать, быть ярким знаменем для воюющих в других странах солдат. Этакий живой и дышащий пропагандистский значок. Красивый, да, но не приносящий большой пользы.

Его настоящая личность была абсолютно засекречена, а когда деньги на туры, организованные в поддержку военных, полностью истратились, Стив был вынужден прекратить заниматься этой псевдополезной деятельностью и пойти своей собственной дорогой. Естественно, это было уже тогда, когда в мире начали появляться так называемые супергерои — сверлюди, обладающие некими особыми способностями и пользующиеся ими, чтобы защищать мирное население.

Нет, Стив никогда не ставил себе целью прославиться как легендарный супергерой и хвалиться своей силой, купаясь в лучах славы. Но когда он услышал, что человек, зовущий себя Красным Черепом, появился в Нью-Йорке, то Стив, наплевав на опасность, вспомнил про свой костюм Капитана Америки и, надев его (тогда это показалась ему отличной идеей), бросился сражаться. Это были самые сумасшедшие недели в жизни Стива, он мог сказать это с точностью, потому что именно тогда он впервые одолел парня, с которым ничего не могли поделать все копы города, вместе взятые. Но Стиву и в голову не приходило желание поступить по-другому и не ввязываться в это супергеройство. Он ни о чем не жалел. Потому что так или иначе, но это намного лучше, чем бесконечные военные парады с песнями и танцами.

Но все это не значит, что Стив заплатил по счетам и стал жить спокойно, нет, жизнь супергероя стала намного требовательней в последнее время, злодеев, которых нужно обезвредить появлялось все больше.

Таким образом, о стабильной и хорошо оплачиваемой работе говорить даже не приходилось. Хоть он и сумел накопить достаточное количество денег, но все-таки рано или поздно они закончатся, и поэтому Стив решился дать объявление о поиске соседа по комнате, с которым он смог бы делить квартплату пополам.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что этот шаг опасен, ведь он может вызвать разного рода подозрения, а Стиву не хотелось бы проблем. Свою личность, как супергероя, следовало скрывать не только во время работы, но и дома, что усложнило бы жизнь. Но перспектива меньше платить за квартиру и иметь лишнюю пару рук в доме казалась действительно заманчивой.

И пусть многое могло пойти наперекосяк с появлением соседа, Стива эти трудности отпугнуть не могли, потому что, как-никак, он был супергероем.  
***

Баки Барнс постучал в дверь и взглянул на часы. Он ведь не слишком рано? Боже, он надеялся на это. Баки не хотел перестараться и показаться чересчур навязчивым, потому что это предложение было невероятной удачей. Особенно радовало то, что владелец квартиры был не против ненормированного рабочего графика, в отличие от хозяина прошлой комнаты, где он жил.  
Вдруг дверь с щелчком открылась и оттуда вышел высокий блондин. Наверное, единственное слово, которым Баки мог описать его, было Бог. Ему подумалось, что он никогда еще не видел кого-то настолько же привлекательного.  
— Привет, — произнес блондин немного смущенно, и Баки, честно, постарался уговорить себя не пялиться на него так откровенно. Ему просто необходимо было произвести хорошее впечатление.  
— Оу, привет, я Баки. А ты Стив, верно? — он попытался придать голосу расслабленность и уверенность, мысленно внушая себе, что он ничуть, ничуть не поражен совершенством этого парня.  
— Да, да, это я! Извини, что не представился, сегодня был тяжелый день, — ответил Стив, и Баки заметил маленькое грязное пятно у него на щеке, — Только тут у меня бардак повсюду.  
— Это же замечательно! — легко улыбнулся Баки и шагнул внутрь квартиры.  
— Так, твоя комната вон там, в конце коридора, — Стив указал рукой в сторону двери, — туалет прямо напротив, тот здесь моя комната, а все остальное — наше общее пространство.  
Баки был впечатлен. Да, он видел фотографии в Интернете, но это место было по-настоящему уютным и приятным, даже если здесь и царил небольшой беспорядок.  
— Это и правда здорово.  
— Так ты хочешь переехать? — спросил Стив. — Извини, если я слишком тороплю события, но я просто хотел бы поскорее убрать анкету с сайта.  
— Конечно, — ответил Баки, — ты ведь не возражаешь против работы в ночное время?  
— А где ты работаешь?  
— Безопасность, — Баки сказал практически правду, потому что это было, наверное, самым законным определением его деятельности. Но ведь не мог же он просто так заявить, что по ночам гоняется за убийцами и прочими. Он был известен, как Зимний Солдат, он был одним из лучших борцов с преступностью в Нью-Йорке. Конечно, он не был сверхчеловеком, как Капитан Америка, и не был покрыт сталью с навороченными приборами Железный Человек (неважно, что вся его левая рука была металлической), он все равно приносил пользу. Это все же чего-то стоило. Возможно, недостаточно для того, чтобы искупить вину за свое прошлое, но хотя бы как-то.  
— О, я тоже занимаюсь примерно подобным, — сказал Стив, — хотя не думаю, что это точно такая же работа.  
Ты даже не представляешь себе, приятель, подумал Баки.  
— Итак, то есть ты тоже работаешь в ночную смену? — вместо этого уточнил он.  
— Да, хотя и не всегда. Никогда не знаю точно, когда получу задание.  
— Ну, это совсем не доставит мне неудобств.  
— Отлично! — вздохнул Стив с явным облегчением. — Это не нравилось многим другим.  
— Да как я мог отказаться? — Баки пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть непонимающим. Но он действительно нуждался в этой комнате. Там, где он жил раньше, было слишком много нежелательных свидетелей его ночной работы.  
— Великолепно, — ответил Стив, ярко улыбнувшись.  
***

В целом, эта авантюра по делению квартиры с кем-то оказалась не такой плохой, как ожидал Стив. Баки был вежлив и замечательно готовил, всегда убирал за собой посуду и одежду, а также умел вести приятный дружелюбный разговор (не говоря уже о том, как интересно и увлекательно он умел рассказывать все, что угодно, но Стив предпочитал не заострять на этом внимание).

Однако такая гармония отнюдь не распространялась на другие аспекты его жизни. Например, его супергеройская деятельность стала тяжелее, чем когда бы то ни было, потому что город атаковали огромнейшие рептилии (ящеры в основном, но Стив видел и гигантскую змею). Никто не мог точно предположить, откуда взялись эти чудовища, но у Стива на примете было несколько человек, которые могли быть причастными к нападению. Некоторые безумные ученые, Стив всегда их недолюбливал, что было довольно иронично, учитывая его происхождение, как сверхчеловека.

Сражение с рептилиями продолжалось несколько дней, что серьезно повредило городу. Когда казалось, что все позади, и они смогли победить всех чудовищ, они появлялись неизвестно откуда и угрожали разнести Нью-Йорк с удвоенной силой. Скапливалось все больше и больше жертв, благо, что Железный Человек (также известный, как миллионер Тони Старк) помогал с очисткой города от трупов. Стив не знал Старка лично, но то, что он делал, было очень полезно.

— Все в порядке, Кэп? — спросил Железный Человек, помогая Стиву вылезти из-под огромного змея.  
— Конечно, — кивнул он, осматривая себя на наличие каких-либо переломов или ран. Хотя такая проверка и не имела для него большого значения, но это вошло у Роджерса в привычку.  
— Регенерация, да? Это очень удобно.  
— Уходи отсюда, Старк, — произнес Стив, поднимая свой щит. Это было далеко не самое обычное оружие, но почему-то ему было с ним намного удобнее, чем с пистолетами или ножами (несмотря на то, что отлично ими владел). Этот щит был единственным в своем роде — его изготовил еще в военные годы покойный уже Говард Старк, и Стив получил его даром, став Капитаном Америка. Он был сделан из специального металла, вибраниума, благодаря чему не пропускал никакие вибрации, не давая его пробить пулям. А еще щит служил замечательным снарядом.  
— Знаешь, было бы намного проще, если бы я знал, кто ты такой. Тогда мы могли бы помогать друг другу.  
— Не все хотят быть публично известными, Старк, — тихо ответил Стив и внимательно оглядел площадь, проверяя, остались ли где-нибудь живые ящеры. К счастью, никого из них видно не было, но Стив знал, что все может резко измениться в любое мгновение, и был готов атаковать.  
— Я мог бы узнать это сам, — продолжил Тони, явно угрожая. Но Стив понимал, что в действительности, эти угрозы не очень опасны, ведь, несмотря на раздутое самомнение Старка, тот все-таки был хорошим человеком.  
Вдруг из канализации выполз еще один огромный ящер.  
— Приготовься, — сказал Стив и метнул щит в рептилию, надеясь оглушить чудовище хоть ненадолго. Железный Человек попал лучом в другого ящера, отчего тот злобно зашипел в его направлении. Его слюна попала на костюм Старка, и Стив увидел, как там пугающе защелкали какие-то электрические разряды. Положение Железного Человека ухудшалось с каждой секундой. Стив попытался подобраться ближе к Старку, чтобы попытаться ему помочь, но тут один из ящеров повернулся в его сторону. Стиву пришлось отвлечься. Он понемногу заманивал рептилию к реке, но уже на половине пути что-то ударило чудовище, и оно развернулось.

Оглянувшись, Стив попытался понять, что именно ударило ящера, но людей поблизости видно не было. Должно быть, это какой-нибудь супергерой или же безрассудный гражданский, который, потеряв всякий страх, полез в битву. Стив даже немного восхищался такими отважными людьми, но считал, что лучше не рисковать и оставить это дело более опытным.  
Неожиданно перед Стивом промелькнул мужчина и снова нанес сильный удар по рептилии. И на этот раз чудовище рухнуло на землю и задев спиной какое-то здание.  
— Я задал ему жару, — сказал Стив, когда пыль немного осела.  
— Ну да, конечно! — фыркнул в ответ незнакомец. Его голос был несколько искажен из-за черной маски, скрывающей всю нижнюю часть лица. Стив наконец смог повнимательней его рассмотреть. У мужчины были довольно длинные темные волосы. Он весь был одет в черное, за исключением левой руки. Сначала Роджерсу показалось, что это какие-то металлические доспехи, но похоже, что это была настоящая железная мужская рука.  
— Ты здесь впервые? — спросил Стив, имея в виду то, что раньше он никогда не видел этого супергероя в Нью-Йорке.  
— Что-то вроде того, да.  
— Имя?  
— Не думаю, что тебе нужно его знать.  
— Меня не волнует твое реальное имя, как мне к тебе обращаться?  
Парень закатил глаза.  
— Люди называют меня Зимним Солдатом.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Я мог слышать о тебе раньше?  
— Нет, не думаю, — ответил незнакомец, — Хватит об этом. Вернемся к нашим ящеркам, там за углом еще осталась парочка.  
Стив обессилено выругался. Зимний Солдат весело рассеялся.  
— В чем дело?  
— Ну, никогда бы не подумал, что сам Капитан Америка, на которого молится вся страна, умеет так выражаться.  
— Они сами установили себе какие-то параметры, каким Капитан Америка обязан быть. Например, не ругаться матом и, не дай Бог, быть бисексуалом.  
— Окей, поехали, — кивнул Зимний Солдат и вытащил из-за пояса пистолет.  
***

День у Баки выдался на редкость отвратительным. Это безумное и долгое сражение с ящерами серьезно утомило, хотя он виделся с самим Капитаном Америка. Он слышал очень много об этом неожиданно появившемся талисмане, превратившемся в героя. Ему многие завидовали. Вряд ли Баки бы признался в этом хоть одной живой душе, но Капитан Америка был, можно сказать, его идеалом, как герой, примером для подражания. Сам он пока что нигде не выделялся, но подозревал, что после сражения с рептилиями его нежелательное фото может проскользнуть на передовых в новостях.

Ну, с чего-то надо начинать, подумал Баки, осторожно стягивая оборудование за высокими мусорными баками в каком-то пустующем дворе. Они победили, и чудовища наконец-то покинули Нью-Йорк (Баки не знал кто именно, но вроде бы источник их появления обнаружили и сумели обезвредить). Капитан Америка улыбнулся и легко помахал ему рукой на прощание, уходя прочь. И это было очень странно, как он мог идти, как ни в чем не бывало, будто бы это не его пару десятков раз серьезно задело осколками камней и стекла? Бывает ли этому человеку больно хоть когда-нибудь? Возможно, он даже пострадал?

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы выругался Баки, заметив у себя кровоточащую рану. Она не была особенно серьезной, но не обратить на нее внимание было сложно. Он мог бы сказать, что случайно упал, пока шел домой, ведь Стив наверняка что-нибудь заметит. Но Баки надеялся, что он скорее поверит истории про неудачное падение, чем про сражение с огромными пресмыкающимися. Ведь Стив был простым парнем, а Баки кем-то вроде супергероя. И он уж точно не хотел впутывать Роджерса в это дерьмо. (По крайне мере, он говорил себе это каждый раз, когда ловил себя на том, что представляет, как трахает своего соседа по комнате, а такие мысли мелькали у него в голове слишком часто).

В конце концов, Баки решил, что он может крепко перетянуть рану и так пойти домой. Он аккуратно натянул на железный протез специальный рукав цвета кожи, сделанный под настоящую человеческую руку, так что никто ничего не подозревал.

Когда он вернулся, Стив мирно сидел на диване. Баки вдруг почувствовал себя ужасным человеком, потому что даже не подумал отправить ему сообщение, что с ним все в порядке. Ведь в городе творилось настоящее безумие из-за этих ящериц.  
— Ты в порядке, — в голосе Стива чувствовалось облегчение, — я волновался.  
— Да, все хорошо, ответил Баки и попытался вспомнить, какой выдумал предлог, чтобы уйти из дома в такое время. — А вот с молоком нет.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что с тобой ничего не случилось, — Стив говорил это так искренне, что Баки буквально растаял от этих слов (он уже и забыл, как это — иметь рядом людей, которые бы действительно тобой дорожили).  
— А ты ходил куда-нибудь? — поинтересовался Баки, плюхнувшись на другой конец дивана.  
— Нет. Даже не думал, — сухо ответил Стив, — я видел новости.  
— Было жестоко, — кивнул Барнс, — хорошо, что этот кошмар позади.  
— О, а ты видел кого-нибудь из супергероев? — спросил Стив, и Баки немного удивился, потому что Роджерс обычно избегал разговоров на эту тему. Что, в общем-то, его более, чем устраивало.  
— Я не очень-то их разглядывал. Наверное, я видел Железного Человека, но кто из нас его не встречал? — соврал Баки. — На самом деле он ниже, чем все думают.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Да уж, я слышал об этом.  
— А ты сам его видел когда-нибудь?  
— Хм, может быть, пару раз. Но это же Нью-Йорк, — ответил Стив, пожимая плечами.  
— Я жутко устал, — признался Баки, — Как думаешь, мы еще можем заказать что-нибудь поесть?  
— Наверное, какая-нибудь служба доставки еще должна работать. Но даже если нет, я приготовлю что-нибудь нам.  
— Ох, Стив, ты просто чудо, — довольно сказал Баки, в который раз убеждаясь, что ему просто ужасно повезло с таким соседом по комнате, как Стив. Он готов был поклясться, что Роджерс ничем не уступает самому Капитану Америке, ведь он олицетворял собой чертово совершенство во плоти.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив,  
Сегодня у меня ночная смена, так что вернусь около четырех утра. Прости, если я тебя разбудил.  
Баки.

Баки,  
Нет, не волнуйся, все нормально. Можешь купить молока, если получится?  
Стив.

***

Баки нравилось считать себя супергероем, особенно потому, что его прошлое было, мягко говоря, совсем не таким. А сейчас, сейчас стало хорошо, правильно, даже если и означало таскаться ночами по темным грязным крышам, слыша полицейские сирены позади.

«… и еще одна на 10-51, Флэтбуш. Я подберу».

Баки закатил глаза. Не происходило абсолютно ничего, и, думалось ему, это хорошо, но за город всё ещё было немного страшно. Из-за нападения гигантских рептилий он превратился в эдакий пустырь, где процветала преступная деятельность. И простых жителей Нью-Йорка эта атака невероятно испугала. Работы еще предстояло много, ведь город нужно было привести в порядок и уничтожить следы этого вторжения, хотя, к счастью, худшее было уже вычищено.

Баки пытался немного помочь, но, в конце концов, он мог сделать не так уж и много. Он не был похож на Капитана Америка, который часто изо всех сил помогает строителям и рабочим справляться с наиболее тяжелыми задачами; и он даже не Железный Человек, который с легкостью бросил миллионы на реконструкцию многих зданий (правда, пятьдесят баксов из этих денег он потратил, купив себе новое пальто). А он… он был просто Баки, и, честно говоря, мало что мог предложить. Барнс ничего не знал о строительных работах и не обладал никакой суперсилой.  
— Собираешься еще геройствовать? — Баки слегка улыбнулся, услышав позади себя знакомый голос.  
— Почему бы и нет, Нат. Правосудие никогда не спит.  
— Да ладно тебе, — ответила Наташа Романофф, она же Черная Вдова, — Наша помощь больше не требуется сегодня. Иди уже спать.  
— И откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Щ. И. Т. всё знает, — ответила она, загадочно улыбнувшись.  
— Я всё ещё не работаю на вашу компанию, помнишь?  
— Зря, так было бы намного лучше.  
— Прости, Нат, но нет. Я работаю только на своих условиях.  
— Ну, так и я, — возразила Романофф. Они снова вернулись к этому старому, как мир, разговору, который случался у них по меньшей мере раз в месяц. Ведь именно Наташа, можно сказать, вытащила его, благодаря ей он получил шанс на относительно нормальную жизнь (правда, она поймала тогда несколько пуль, о которых никогда не прекратит ему напоминать). Поэтому с тех самых пор они поддерживали общение, и Баки нравилось думать, что они с Наташей, вроде как, друзья.

Организация Щ. И. Т., боровшаяся с преступностью, уже не раз пыталась завербовать Баки в свои ряды. Однажды они нашли его в России, где он должен был убить какого-то мирового лидера. Баки понятия не имел, чем он мешал и кем точно был, потому что тогда сам он являлся чем-то вроде живой машины, направленной на четкое бездумное исполнение приказов своих «разработчиков».

Конечно, он выбрал эту сомнительную карьеру убийцы совсем не по своей воле. Когда-то, еще до всего этого Ада, он был простым восемнадцатилетним парнем, солдатом, с неугасающим блеском в глазах и бредовыми мечтами о военной славе в голове. Его отправили на его первое задание куда-то на Ближний Восток, где он лишился левой руки. А после некая террористическая организация, известная как Г. И. Д. Р. А., оставшаяся еще с времен Второй Мировой войны, наследие Фашистской Германии, нашла его и дала ему металлическую руку и еще множество всего, чтобы превратить его в эффективную машину для убийств этого века.

Так прошли три самых кровавых и длинных года его жизни. Баки не знал, вернее, не помнил точно, что делали с его мозгом, чтобы добиться полнейшего подчинения, но он видел потом достаточно разных отчетов, из которых можно было понять, что «жизнь» в Г. И. Д. Р. Е. была действительно ужасна. Он понятия не имел, скольких людей он убил за это время, но подозревал, что немало. И вряд ли он мог бы остаться безнаказанным, если бы хоть кто-нибудь верил в его существование. Он был для всех этаких призраком, пока Черная Вдова не смогла его поймать на одном из заданий и доставить в Щ. И. Т.

Вновь стать нормальным человеком, способным вести самостоятельную жизнь, оказалось чрезвычайно сложно, и Баки понадобилась помощь многих врачей (благо, у Щ. И. Т. А было достаточно денег на его восстановление, и, наверное, Баки не смог бы покрыть эту сумму никаким медицинским страхованием, даже имея его). Поэтому он был уверен, что поступает правильно, пытаясь искупить свою вину так, как делал сейчас.  
Щ. И.Т. сделал всё, чтобы освободить его от преследований насчёт совершенных им убийств, а также не допустить его возвращения в эту террористическую организацию. Но Баки ни за что на свете бы не вернулся в этот Ад и всё равно, так или иначе, чувствовал себя обязанным сделать хоть что-нибудь. И неважно, что там сказали его врачи, он не мог просто сидеть и наслаждаться мирной беззаботной жизнью. Потому что даже до всего этого дерьма, произошедшего с ним за последние несколько лет, он знал, что это не для него. Жить спокойно — не для него, и он смирился.

В конце концов, он принял окончательное решение благодаря Капитану Америка. Однажды, во время восстановления после Г. И. Д. Р. ы, он увидел его по телевизору, наверное, показывали в новостях. Именно тогда, узнав побольше об этом человеке, Баки решил, что (спасибо Г. И. Д. Р. е за металлическую руку и всё, чем она еще его «наградила») он мог бы пойти по такому же пути. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться.  
Это его решение заставило Щ. И.Т. только еще внимательнее присмотреться к нему, как к потенциальному члену организации. Он стал чаще видеться с Наташей, которая, несмотря на свой характер и репутацию, была действительно неплохим человеком. А также, возможно, она была единственной из тех, кого он знал, кто мог по-настоящему понять Баки. Ведь они были похожи, по крайней мере, в том, что Наташа в прошлом была киллером, как и он, разве что её история намного длиннее.

Наташа Романофф (настоящее имя, данное при рождении, неизвестно) с детства воспитывалась как профессиональный убийца для какой-то российской преступной группировки. И за всё это время она убила намного больше невинных людей, чем Баки, но, главное, она тоже не понимала, не думала о том, что делает. Это казалось ей правильным, потому что её готовили к убийствам почти с рождения. Но однажды агент Щ. И. Т., а нашёл её, но не убил (как должен был сделать), а доставил в штаб организации. Она рассказала ему эту историю еще в первые дни его восстановления, когда Баки не до конца осознавал, кто он такой. С тех пор между ними завязалось что-то вроде дружбы (во всяком случае, он был рад так думать).  
— У вас там когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы нанять Капитана Америка? — спросил Баки.  
— Он в списке, — ответила Наташа — А ты согласишься, если с нами будет сам Кэп? Потому что это можно устроить, знаешь.  
— Нет, — покачал Баки головой, хотя Наташа его и не видела. — Он не такой человек, который бы вам подошел, я думаю. Он патриот и всё такое.  
— Он хороший солдат, да, но ты шпион.  
— Просто убийца, во-первых. А во-вторых, это был не я.  
— Нет, это было. Это было, Джеймс. Просто прими этот факт, и жить станет легче, уж поверь мне.  
— Ладно, но не больше, — отрезал он.  
— Ой, да делай, как знаешь. Встретимся на следующей неделе в это же время?  
— Хорошо. Как будто у меня есть выбор, — фыркнул Баки в ответ.  
— С тобой иногда приятно поболтать, — Наташа всегда говорит что-то подобное вместо простого «до свидания». Не говоря больше ни слова, она бесшумного исчезла где-то в темноте.

***

Когда Баки вернулся домой, Стив уже проснулся, правда, не по своей воле. С тех пор, как кот соседа начал нечеловечески громко орать где-то под окном, заснуть он уже не смог, и поэтому занялся своим последним дизайнерским проектом. Из-за последних атак на город времени на то, чтобы сесть и спокойно обдумать эту работу, было невероятно мало. Поэтому он не особо продвинулся вперед, хотя и придумал несколько цветовых решений, которые уже отослал клиенту для рассмотрения.  
— Ого, ты всё ещё не спишь! — удивился Баки. — Мне казалось, что у тебя сегодня выходной, разве нет?  
— Меня коты разбудили, — пожаловался в ответ Стив, — и я больше не смог заснуть.  
— Ужас, — усмехнулся Баки и с размаху плюхнулся на диван, — Я чертовски устал сегодня.  
— Иди-ка тогда спать, — предложил Стив.  
— Не могу, — протянул Барнс, но тут же подскочил, — А хочешь блинчиков?  
— Что?  
— Ну… блинчиков. Я вот хочу. А ты?  
— О, конечно, если ты их сделаешь! У нас есть молоко, не помнишь?  
— Я купил вчера после работы. Видел записку, которую ты мне оставил, — ответил Баки и поднялся проверить. Стива всегда удивляла непонятная способность его нового друга с головой бросаться в какое-нибудь новое дело даже после трудного рабочего дня. Самому Стиву в плане усталости было гораздо легче, ведь сыворотка, сделав его суперсолдатом, дала возможность спать намного меньше, чем нужно обычному человеку, и чувствовать себя хорошо. Иначе он бы уже умер несколько раз.

Довольно скоро квартира наполнилась приятным ароматом свежеприготовленных блинчиков. Живот Стива тут же решил напомнить о себе громким урчанием. И хотя он мог обходиться без еды удивительно долго, потому что из-за ускоренного метаболизма Стиву нужно было много разнообразной пищи, чтобы насытиться (ну и с его небольшими финансами, было непросто позволить себе это, но у Стива получалось).  
— Господи, не понимаю, почему я не делал их для тебя раньше! — воскликнул Баки. — Я часто готовил их в прошлой квартире для ее хозяина, чтобы он не злился слишком сильно из-за неприятностей на работе.  
— У меня никогда не было подобного, — пожал Стив плечами, — ну, таких проблем, чтобы меня приходилось задабривать блинчиками.  
— Ты обязательно должен их попробовать. Блинчики творят чудеса! — ответил Баки и поставил перед Роджерсом тарелку.

Неудивительно, что блинчики оказались действительно очень и очень вкусными. Стив только вошел во вкус, как раздался резкий звонок его «супергеройского» телефона.  
— Дерьмо, — выругался Стив. — Мне нужно взять трубку.  
— Конечно! — Баки взмахнул рукой. Стив отошел в соседнюю комнату, чтобы ответить. Он был немного раздражен, потому что, — ужас! — его оторвали от самых вкусных блинов за всю его жизнь. Такие внезапные звонки всегда неслучайны.  
— Атлантик-Авеню. Кроссбоунс здесь, — поприветствовал его Сэм.  
— Разве мы не упекли его за решетку?  
— Похоже, ни одна тюрьма не способна удержать его, — усмехнулся Сэм на другом конце линии. Сэм Уилсон, известный людям как Сокол, был, наверное, одним из немногих, кто хорошо знал Стива и как супергероя, и как обычного человека. Они были друзьями, хоть Сэм и не знал Роджерса до того, как последний стал Капитаном Америка. Они познакомились во время какого-то боевого похода, в котором Стив принимал участие, а Сэм был одним из парней из военно-воздушных войск, курсировавших операцию «боевой дух». Вообще-то говоря, Сэм оказался вовлеченным во все это супергеройство именно благодаря Стиву, хоть это и произошло совершенно случайно. Роджерс сражался с очередным злодеем, и ему нужно было прикрытие, а Уилсон был наиболее квалифицированным солдатом, да еще и его уникальный набор крыльев, которые принадлежали сверхсекретной программе и сейчас находились у Сэма (это долгая история, и правительство терпело Сэма только потому, что как Сокол он был настоящим героем).  
— Ох, ладно, встретимся на месте, — вдохнув, ответил Стив.  
— Я, да, черт, я задержу его до твоего прибытия.  
— Удачи, скоро буду, — сказал Стивен и повесил трубку. Он понятия не имел, как сможет улизнуть из квартиры, не вызвав подозрений Баки, когда тот сидел в соседней комнате. До этого вызова ему везло, и он уходил на задания, пока Барнса в квартире не было.

Стив, откровенно говоря, не знал, как быть. Как можно быстрее переодевшись в костюм Капитана Америка, он наскоро надел поверх него пальто и зимние штаны (на улице стоял март, но было достаточно холодно, чтобы он не вызвал этим подозрений Баки). Стив надеялся, что он никак это не прокомментируйте  
Глубоко вздохнув, Стив зашел обратно на кухню:  
— Извини, но мне нужно на работу. Кто-то не пришел в свою смену, и теперь мне придется его заменить.  
— Работать охранником отстойно, — заметил Баки, не отрываясь от еды.  
— О да, — кивнул Стив, — я не знаю, когда вернусь, но надеюсь, что пораньше.  
Баки кивнул немного рассеянно:  
— Да. Да, конечно, пока.  
— Пока, — коротко махнул рукой сосредоточенный Стив и поспешил на задание, где его ждал Сэм.

***

Как только Стив ушел (в зимних штанах, серьезно? чем он вообще думал?), на Баки напала ужасная скука. Готовя эти блинчики, он хоть как-то развлекал себя, но сейчас делать было совсем нечего. Он уже не раз подумывал получить нормальную работу, но отбрасывал эту мысль. Пенсии после армии и компенсации за то, что ему пришлось пройти, и этого всего хватало более или менее. Баки с трудом представлял, как можно помимо супергеройской деятельности, работать где-то еще. Вероятно, постоянных миссий и войны было слишком много в его жизни. Правда он знал нескольких супергероев, имевших обычную работу (не все такие счастливчики, как он, и точно не такие богачи, как, к примеру, Тони Старк), однако они никогда не говорили, чем конкретно занимаются.

Не зная, чем себя занять, Баки включил телевизор и принялся лениво переключать каналы, пока не остановился на одном. Там передавались какие-то срочные новости.

«… Известные супергерои Капитан Америка и Сокол были замечены сражающимися с неизвестной фигурой в маске. Первые источники утверждают, что злодеем может быть Кроссбоунс, который, впрочем, был отправлен в тюрьму несколько месяцев назад. Итак, репортаж с места событий…»

Баки почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах. Он не помнил точно, были ли у него непосредственные контакты с Кроссбоунсом, однако он был уверен, что этот человек являлся агентом Гидры. Что-то заставляло его чувствовать себя некомфортно при упоминании этого имени.  
Он наклонился ближе к телевизору, внимательно просматривая мелькающие кадры. На мгновение ему показалось, что он непременно должен срочно отправиться туда и попытаться помочь, но всё-таки Кроссбоунс был один, и Капитан Америка и Сокол просто обязаны были посадить его обратно за решетку, Баки в них не сомневался. Кроме того, в бое было некое негласное правило — не бросаться сломя голову в схватку, если другой супергерой держит ситуацию под контролем. Это грубо и может помешать.

Баки следил за шатающимися из-за неподвижной камеры кадрами, на которых Кроссбоунс атаковал Кэпа, блокировавшего щитом все пули. Сокол был рядом, он кружил над Кроссбоунсом, по возможности отвлекая его. Качество звука на записи было ужасным, искаженным резкими звуками выстрелов и испуганными криками людей.

К тому моменту, как битва достигла своей кульминации, Баки уже нервно съехал на самый край стула. Было сложно увидеть происходящие события полностью, однако телеоператор (кто бы им ни был) заслуживал несомненного уважения за свою отважную работу на месте битвы. Репортер, находившийся в студии, пытался успеть прокомментировать схватку, но все менялось слишком быстро. Поэтому он часто лишь вскрикивал и немного задыхался от переполнявших его эмоций, особенно в те моменты, когда что-то врезалось в камеру (но часто Сокол перехватывал снаряды вовремя, не давая им попасть ни в камеру, ни в самого оператора).

Битва оказалась неожиданно напряженной, и Баки понятия не имел, сколько просидел неподвижно перед телевизором, иногда быстро переключая каналы, надеясь увидеть эти события в лучшем качестве. Однако вот Кроссбоунс медленно опустился на колени на землю, и у Баки гора с плеч свалилась от облегчения.

***

После битвы Стив отправился к Сэму. Было немного непривычно, потому что обычно он торопился домой, но сейчас ему необходимо было уничтожить как можно больше улик, намекающих на то, что он попал в нехилую передрягу, которую не спишешь на простую драку. А чем меньше Баки будет подозревать, тем лучше для всех.  
— Боже, все еще не могу поверить, что Кроссбоунс снова сбежал оттуда, — сказал Сэм после того, как они, помывшись и переодевшись, лежали на диване, смотря по телевизору события с боя, которые показывались почти по всем новостным каналам.  
— Я тоже этого не понимаю, — немного лениво ответил Стив и развалился на диване Сэма почти во весь рост. Он был не столько изнурен физически, сколько хотел расслабиться, ни о чем не думая, не просчитывая ситуацию на несколько ходов вперед.  
— Может, мы должны проследить за всем этим?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Стив. — Его снова посадят, и я надеюсь, что на этот раз они приложат больше усилий, чтобы не дать ему сбежать.  
— Мы могли бы попросить Старка.  
Стив застонал:  
— Каким бы полезным и богатым не был Старк, я не хочу, чтобы он узнал, кто я на самом деле. Он невыносим, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, понимаю, — усмехнулся Сэм, — но мы же не обязаны раскрывать ему твою личность.  
— Он обязательно захочет узнать. Так всегда происходит, каждый раз, когда я встречаю его. И если многим из нас не нужно скрывать свою настоящую личность, то мне это необходимо, но он не хочет понять, — пожаловался Стив. Старк был неплохим человеком, но его постоянные, хоть и почти всегда безобидные, провокации и надоедливые шутки, зачастую выводили Роджерса из себя, особенно в последнее время. И если поначалу ему даже несколько льстил тот факт, что такой человек, как сам Тони Старк, вообще уделяет ему внимание, то после пары-тройки словесных столкновений ему это наскучило и стало порядком раздражать.  
— Мне кажется, что должен быть кто-нибудь еще, кому мы могли бы позвонить и обратиться за помощью, — задумчиво проговорил Сэм. — Ты не знаешь?  
— Наверное, нет, — ответил Стив. — Вернее, я знал таких людей в СССР, но не думаю, что кто-то из них жив сейчас. А правительству я доверяю не особо.  
Сэм рассмеялся:  
— Послушай, как звучит: Капитан Америка не доверяет правительству США!  
— А насколько ты сам ему доверяешь? — Стив многозначительно приподнял брови.  
— Окей, 1:1, — ответил Сэм и поднял руки, шуточно сдаваясь. — Кстати, мне кажется, что тебе стоит возвращаться домой, пока твой сосед не решил, что ты нечаянно где-нибудь умер.  
— О, наверное, — Стив потянулся и бросил взгляд на часы. Полдень. Он слегка удивленно встряхнул головой. — Спасибо, дружище, я забыл о времени.  
— Да ничего, бывает. Я всегда рад помочь, ты же знаешь, улыбнулся Сэм. — Увидимся на неделе.

***

Стив торопливо вышел от Сэма и направлялся к себе, размышляя, расскажет ли Баки что-нибудь о сражении Капитана Америка с Кроссбоунсом. Полиции пришлось заблокировать множество дорог в Бруклине, но это не было чем-то сверхъестественным для большинства жителей Нью-Йорка. Они научились бороться с царившим вокруг хаосом и время от времени нападающими злодеями уже давно, поэтому этот бой можно было считать просто незначительным инцидентом. У горожан даже были специальные приложения, позволяющие узнать, какие маршруты недоступны из-за намечающегося сражения.

Баки, казалось, вздохнул с явным облегчением, когда Стив вошел в квартиру:  
— Попал в пробку? — спросил он сочувственно.  
— О, да, — соврал Роджерс, на полсекунды замявшись.  
— Всё это стало происходить слишком часто, как думаешь? Я имею в виду, совершенно ниоткуда.  
Стив попытался скрыть удивление:  
— Да… да, пожалуй.  
— Ты переживаешь из-за этого?  
— Не особо, наверное, — Стив пожал плечами, — В смысле, это же Нью-Йорк, чувак, — и кроме того, он был супергероем, поэтому волноваться из-за каждого боя ему было просто нельзя.  
— А я бы переживал, — вдруг произнес Барнс.  
— Ты?  
— Ну… Я думаю, что да. Немного. Наверное, — Баки говорил как-то странно и немного сумбурно. Стив одарил его непонятным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
— Я думаю, что всё будет в порядке, — улыбнулся он вместо этого. Стив и вправду так считал (ну, почти всегда, потому что слишком хорошо знал, как-то, что кажется стабильным и спокойным, может превратиться в черт знает что).  
— Эй, а хочешь посмотреть Мастер-Шеф? Ну, кулинарное шоу, — он неловко передернул плечами. — Идет сейчас.  
— Конечно, я не против, — ответил Стив, и Баки включил телевизор.

Сначала он хотел прокомментировать то, как Барнс резко сменил тему разговора, но потом подумал, что, должно быть, его сосед иметь на то свои причины. Они с Баки были довольно близки, но не могли узнать друг друга полностью всего за несколько недель, с тех пор как Барнс переехал. Стив надеялся познакомиться с ним лучше со временем, даже если и никогда не сможет рассказать о себе всё. Профессия супергероя требовала секретности, да и небезопасно было посвящать Баки во всё это. Есть вещи, которые в полной мере поймут лишь другие супергерои (поэтому Стив и дорожил Сэмом Уилсоном — тот мог понять, что испытываем Стив и как человек, и как супергерой).

Невольно Стив вспомнил о Зимнем Солдате. Когда они встретились, Роджерс попытался рассмотреть его, однако парень был хорошо замаскирован. Всё, что он знал точно — что Зимний Солдат — призрак. Конечно, он не раз читал странные отчеты о супербойце с металлической рукой, преследовавшем и сражавшемся с грабителями и наркоторговцами. Впрочем, всё это было чем-то туманным и неточным.

Когда речь заходила о происхождении Зимнего Солдата, версии рождались самые разнообразные. Некоторые говорили, что он может быть наемником или чьим-то шпионом, другие утверждали, что Зимний Солдат — некий ужасный злодей. Стив не знал, чему из этого разнообразия противоречивой информации можно верить. Про самого Капитана Америка и других супергероев ходило достаточно слухов, многие из которых — тут уж Стив знал — не были даже близки к правде.

А еще Стив сомневался, вежливо ли будет копаться в прошлом этого парня. Ну, пытаться, по крайней мере. Одна из главных ценностей супергероев — конфиденциальность, Роджерс по себе знал, и поэтому не хотел бы стать одним из тех ребят, которым необходимо любыми способами выискать всю информацию о человеке. Было более, чем достаточно людей, которые глупо и упрямо уверяли всех и вся в том, что все супергерои обязаны снять маски и стать полностью открытыми для общественности. Кроме того, Зимний Солдат показал себя с лучшей стороны во время битвы с гигантскими рептилоидами, и, как показалось Роджерсу, он вполне неплохой парень. Люди меняются, и они — не свое прошлое, кто бы что ни говорил, они — свое настоящее. Да и Стив всегда видел в людях хорошее, какими бы они ни были для окружающих.

Стиву подумалось, что они могли бы стать друзьями, может быть, хотя кто знает, хочет ли этого сам Солдат? В конце концов, он же ничего не знает о нем, кроме того, что у парня металлическая рука, и он невероятно хороший стрелок. Да и что он мог узнать, перебросившись парой коротких фраз? И не говоря уже о том, что они даже не видели друг друга вне битвы, которая мало помогает людям узнать друг друга не как бойцов. Он отогнал от себя эту мысль. Подружиться с кем-то (не так важно, с обычным парнем или супергероем) — явно провальная идея. Особенно для него.


	3. Chapter 3

Баки,  
Если будешь голодным, в холодильнике много всего, бери, что захочешь.  
— С.

Стив,  
Тоже не забудь поесть, ты всё-таки не какой-нибудь супергерой.  
— Б.

***

Стиву казалось, что ситуация под контролем ровно до того момента, как ниоткуда появился гигантский робот. Вообще-то, вся битва шла довольно гладко и успешно, потому что это был всего лишь какой-то подражатель гениальным злодеям, попытавшийся подчинить себе только восстанавливавшийся после последнего сражения Нью-Йорк. Впрочем, на Стива его угрозы не действовали.  
— Эй, Капитан Америка! Слышишь меня? Я раздавлю тебя, как букашку! — пронзительно крикнул злодей. Стив, если честно, уже и забыл его настоящее имя. Этот человек, в принципе, не выделялся из массы ничем, кроме чересчур яркого костюма. Ну, и того факта, что он собирался разрушить Манхэттен. Он выслал даже несколько своих дронов с сообщениями для Капитана Америка, в которых требовал немедленного сражения. Роджерс с требованиями согласился и собирался сейчас поставить неожиданного «злодея» на место.  
— Вперед, вот он я, — ответил Стив, абсолютно не воспринимая этого парня всерьез. Он видел дюжины таких же псевдозлодеев, и обычно расправлялся с ними к полудню. И вряд ли этот — исключение.  
— Да как ты смеешь? — возмущенно воскликнул человек. — Я могу делать, что хочу, и никто, особенно ты, не в силах мне помешать! — Стив же, закатив глаза от очередной пафосной речи, вдруг резко метнул в злодея щит, который, впрочем, лишь проехался по его костюму, а сам человек упал вниз. К облегчению Стива, вполне живой. Те немногие люди, наблюдавшие за этим небольшим представлением, уже было обрадовались такой скорой победе Кэпа, однако оказалось, что праздновать еще рановато.

Все произошло совершенно внезапно. Огромный неуправляемый робот вдруг появился посреди улицы, словно взорвав все вокруг. В воздух взлетело множество тяжелых камней, и железных деталей. Люди перепугались, дело принимало более серьезный оборот, нежели Стиву казалось вначале.  
— Тебе нас не уничтожить, не истребить. Отрубишь одну голову — на ее месте вырастут две новые, — произнес робот, когда собрался из этих булыжников в устрашающую единую конструкцию. Стив ни черта не понял, но времени задумываться над словами робота не было. Ему нужно было срочно вернуть щит, брошенный им перед тем, как ниоткуда возникло это чудовище. Щит оказался в витрине магазина, которую он пробил насквозь. Стив мысленно сделал себе заметку помочь лавочнику разобраться с этим, когда всё закончится.

Робот замахнулся на Роджерса и ударил так сильно, что тот почувствовал, как треснуло несколько ребер. Впервые за время битвы он пожалел, что с ним нет Сэма, его способность летать бы очень пригодилась сейчас. Да даже если бы вдруг появился Железный Человек, Стив принял бы его помощь.  
Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, робот еще сильнее прижал Стива к земле, практически не давая вздохнуть. Давление на грудную клетку усиливалось, и Роджерс ощутил, как треснуло еще одно ребро. Потом будет очень больно.  
— В этот раз ты проиграл, Капитан! — громко объявил робот. — Выхода нет.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — еле-еле проговорил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы и изо всех сил попытался оттеснить от себя робота, который не давал ему освободиться. Но места было невозможно мало, а робот оказался чрезвычайно силен, и Стив почти не мог пошевелиться. Чудовище все сильнее прижимало его к земле. Еще ребро.

Стив почувствовал легкое головокружение из-за недостатка воздуха. Может быть, именно так и должно было все закончиться, подумалось Стиву. Смерть — один из наиболее вероятных исходов такой рискованной профессии как супергерой. Но не успел он прокрутить в голове эти мысли, как совсем рядом раздался звук оружейного выстрела.

«Какого черта?» — подумал Стив, с трудом оглядываясь по сторонам. И вдруг он почувствовал, как давление на его грудную клетку ослабло, и на Роджерса накатила волна бесконтрольного облегчения. Повезло. Не сегодня.  
— Дай угадаю, — протянул сзади знакомый голос, — он уже был у тебя на крючке?  
Стив попытался прохрипеть что-то похожее на связный ответ, но говорить было сложно, наверняка, потому что одно из его легких все-таки оказалось повреждено. Это чувство напоминало полузабытое ощущение припадков астмы, только теперь ингалятор бы ему уже не помог.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Зимний Солдат.

Стив слабо кивнул и попробовал встать на ноги. Он чувствовал, что в теле запустился процесс медленного восстановления, и через час или полтора он будет в норме. Пожалуй, единственное, что ему было необходимо сейчас — место, где можно переночевать или хотя бы немного прийти в себя. Баки должен был быть дома, и Стиву совсем не улыбалось предстать перед ним в таком виде. Кроме того, он решительно не знал, как сможет объяснить, почему, явившись домой в полумертвом состоянии, через несколько часов он будет в полном порядке. Это было бы неловко.  
— Ты уверен? — скептически переспросил Солдат, разглядывая его.  
— Более чем, — хрипло произнес Стив. — Регенерация.  
— Ах, да, — кивнул Солдат. — Не нужна помощь? Может быть, добраться куда-нибудь?  
Роджерс только отмахнулся:  
— Нет, спасибо, — он наконец-то смог подняться с земли. — Я справлюсь сам.

Однако прежде чем Стив сказал что-либо еще, робот, лежавший рядом, вдруг пугающе зажужжал. А после Роджерс с нескрываемым ужасом смотрел, как чудовище буквально разрывается на части, будто что-то разрубает его.  
— Что за черт, — выругался Стив.  
— Кажется, нужно было купить пушку побольше, — пробормотал Зимний Солдат с некоторой опаской.

В конце концов, робот разделился надвое, и каждая его часть сделалась самостоятельной. Они не были такими же гигантскими, как изначальный вариант, но всё-таки казались поистине огромными. Слова, произнесенные роботом раньше, стали иметь более конкретное значение. Стив поёжился.  
— Отрубишь одну голову — на ее месте вырастут две новые, — тихо повторил он услышанные ранее слова.  
— Что ты сказал? Повтори, — отрывисто потребовал Солдат, резко обернувшись и внимательно глядя на Стива.  
Роджерс вновь негромко проговорил слова машины:  
— Это оно мне сказало, — добавил он, кивнув в сторону роботов.  
— Гидра, — выплюнул Солдат, и это слово прозвучало ругательством. — Чертова Гидра.  
— Что?  
— Потом объясню. Возможно, — сказал Солдат, выстрелив из ружья в роботов.

Секунду подумав, Стив бросился за щитом, не заботясь о том, что мог опять сломать ребра. У него были более важные дела. Например, сражение с огромнейшими и невероятно опасными машинами, обладающими интеллектом.

***

— Не работает! — закричал Кэп Баки, пытаясь метнуть в робота щит. Честно говоря, тот был более чем впечатлен тем, как быстро Капитан Америка сумел продолжить битву, будучи наполовину раздавленным гигантской машиной.  
— Ни хрена не работает, — согласился Барнс. — Но мы должны не давать им отвлечься, иначе эти чудовища разнесут весь город и убьют кучу народа.  
— Должен быть какой-то выход. Ты ведь сталкивался с таким раньше?  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал «Гидра». Они так называются, эти роботы? Гидры?  
— Не совсем. Гидра — организация, члены которой создали их, — и меня, горько подумалось Баки, но он ничего не сказал. Это совсем не та история, которую нужно знать чистому и благородному Капитану Америка. Особенно в самый разгар боя.  
— Этот парень в костюме, он…?  
— Наверное, один из агентов, работающих на Гидру.  
— Почему я никогда не слышал об этих людях?  
— Ты герой, но не шпион. Хотя возможно, что ты мог… о, черт! — Баки попытался объяснить, но робот напал на него и выстрелил в руку.

«Я так сильно пытаюсь произвести хорошее впечатление» — подумал он. Баки совсем не планировал участвовать в сражении, но когда он увидел парня в ярком желтом костюме (где он теперь, кстати говоря?), в голове у Барнса что-то щелкнуло, и он выбежал из квартиры в полной экипировке раньше, чем он вообще осознал, что собирается делать. А после, когда Капитан Америка сказал ему о неких отрубаемых головах, он всё понял. Это была чертова Гидра, хоть это и выглядело, как небольшое нападение подражателя суперзлодеям, использовавшего уже давно устаревшие технологии.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кэп, одновременно блокируя атаки робота.  
— Естественно, — он увернулся от очередного смертельного удара. Возможно, у него и не было такой восстанавливающей силы, как у Капитана Америка, но что-то было в его организме, заставлявшее все его травмы казаться не такими серьезными и исчезать быстрее, чем это должно происходить. Но Баки предпочитал особо не задумываться над этим вопросом.  
— Ну, если ты уверен, — ответил Капитан, бросив щит в одного из чудовищ, — у тебя случайно нет идей, как это всё остановить? Простые пули тут не помогут.

Баки остановился на секунду, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы им помочь в этой ситуации.  
— Я не знаю, — наконец тяжело произнес он, изо всех сил ударяя по левой клешне робота. Это был наиболее честный ответ, который он мог дать. Он действительно не знал, что делать. Он едва-едва мог вспомнить что-то из своего прошлого, когда он еще был наемником в Гидре. Доктора предполагали, что это защитная реакция мозга, пытающегося «закупорить» самые плохие воспоминания. Но Баки прекрасно знал, что дело совсем не в этом. На самом деле проблема была в том, что Гидра буквально распотрошила его мозги и память в ходе своих жутких экспериментов. Поэтому он почти ничего не помнил — только кровь и ужас вокруг него, сущий ад на Ближнем Востоке. И — он ясно помнил — Россия, он неподвижно стоит, глядя в направленное на него рыжеволосой девушкой дуло пистолета.

После его воспоминания представляли собой огромный запутанный клубок чего-то дикого и темного, состоящий из по-настоящему страшных вещей, хотя Баки и не помнил, как и при каких обстоятельствах он вообще обучился этому. Он очень и очень неохотно копался в своей полуразрушенной памяти, когда это было необходимо (в ситуациях, подобных этой). Но он никак не мог игнорировать странное неприятное чувство, рождающееся где-то в глубине души, когда он сталкивался с чем-то из прошлого. Довольно часто он мог припомнить что-то, так что такие ситуации можно даже назвать полезными, но Барнс не мог контролировать и управлять своей памятью.  
— Ну, какой-то выход у нас быть должен, — бодро сказал Кэп. — Все имеет свои слабости. Ты сказал «Гидра», верно?  
— Ага, — ответил Баки, слабо представляя, что, черт возьми, это им дает. Времени на размышления было мало, и он резко прыгнул в сторону очередного робота, явно направляющегося к Капитану. После он скатился с крыши и несколько раз выстрелил в это чудовище практически в упор, попутно порадовавшись, что взял несколько видов оружия.

Вдруг один из роботов изо всех сил ударил в щит Кэпа и неожиданно задрожал. Баки воспользовался этим и выстрелил. Робот вздрогнул еще раз и развалился на части.  
— Как ты его сделал? — спросил опешивший Кэп.  
— Мы, — поправил его Баки. Твой щит остановил его, а моя работа оказалась простая — только лишь правильно выстрелить. Давай теперь закончим с остальными.

Кэп коротко кивнул и тут же начал действовать.  
— Эй, робот! — крикнул он. Все чудовища разом повернулись в сторону голоса. И буквально через минуту бросились на него, поведшись на приманку, и Капитан в конце концов смог подставить щит так, чтобы удары пришелся как раз на него. Баки тут же стрелял, и роботы разлетались на куски.

Баки страшно захотелось как-нибудь очень непрофессионально вскрикнуть, но он сдержался, сохраняя полное хладнокровие, как чертов Капитан Америка.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кэп. — Опять мне жизнь спас.  
Баки просто немного неловко пожал плечами:  
— Не такое уж большое дело.  
— Тогда, может быть, нам стоит работать вместе чаще? Из нас могла бы выйти достойная команда.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим сообщником, что ли?  
— Нет, Боже, я был бы рад даже простой помощи. В смысле, ты отличный боец, да и Сокол не всегда успевает.  
— Если честно, мне привычнее работать в одиночку, — Ответил Баки, пожав плечами. — Но я согласен.

Капитан Америка подарил ему, Баки, искреннюю и светящуюся улыбку, которая была в сто, в тысячу раз живее и прекрасней, чем на агитационных плакатах.

***

Сэм позвонил, когда Стив уже вернулся домой, предварительно убедившись, что никто серьезно не пострадал (об имущественных убытках Стив пообещал позаботиться). Он устало развалился на диване, и из ванной показалась мокрая макушка Баки, тут же снова исчезнув под душем.  
— О, чувак, как ты там? — бодро поинтересовался Уилсон.  
— Жутко устал, — ответил ему Стив. — Но всё нормально.  
— Прости, что меня не было там. Но ты сделал их в одиночку, как?  
— Я снова видел Зимнего Солдата, — ответил Стив негромко. Хоть Баки и был в душе, Стиву совсем не хотелось, чтобы он слышал их разговор. Уже не впервые он пожалел о том, что дал это несчастное объявление о поиске соседа, но это было необходимо.  
— Кстати, об этом парне, — осторожно начал Сэм, и Роджерс мысленно приготовился к лекции. — Я нашел кое-какую информацию о нем.  
— Например?  
— Ну, те слухи о том, что он якобы наемник. Это не ложь. Он действительно состоял в какой-то группировке раньше. Гидра, кажется, или вроде того.  
— Зимний Солдат упоминал о ней сегодня. Видимо, кто-то из них сегодня напал на нас, но я не уверен на сто процентов.  
— Гидра — опасная организация. Какие-то сумасшедшие неонацисты, судя по всему.  
— Черт, — выругался Стив. Чего-чего, а этого он никак не ожидал. — И ты говоришь, что Зимний Солдат был к ним причастен?  
— Он был их киллером, наемным убийцей. Не думаю, что кто-то посторонний верил в его существование, потому что он нереально хорош в этом, Стив. Есть целый отчет.  
— Откуда?  
— Старый файл СССР. Там совсем немного, но есть ссылка на Зимнего солдата.  
— Это точно?  
— Ну, там всего лишь сноска. Но если это правда, то этот парень был замешан в каком-то серьезном дерьме.  
— Вряд ли он все еще в Гидре. Возможно, он сменил сторону.  
— Я не уверен в этом, Стив, — тихо произнес Уилсон.  
— Зато я точно знаю, что произошло сегодня, Сэм. Он спас мне жизнь.  
— И? Это не значит, что он не обманет тебя. Многие люди кажутся неплохими ребятами на первый взгляд, а потом, завоевав твое доверие, больно ударят в спину.  
— Я уверен в нем, Сэм, — ответил Роджерс. — Я даже предложил ему работать вместе.  
Сэм застонал:  
— Стив, серьезно?  
— Сэм, пойми, я знаю, что делаю. Он ценный боец, и каким бы его прошлое не было, оно меня не волнует. Если он хочет помогать людям, я не собираюсь его останавливать, — сказал Стив. Чем бы ни занимался Солдат раньше, это никак не говорит о нем настоящем. Зимний Солдат спас Стива, и для последнего это не мелочь.  
— Тебе лучше знать. Но я хотел бы встретиться с ним, когда вернусь. Ну, чтобы быть уверенным.  
— Понятия не имею, как ему это передать, но ладно, — ответил Стив. — Мы не настолько близки, чтобы у меня на двери висел его номер.  
— Я понял, понял, — усмехнулся Сэм в телефон.- Увидимся в понедельник.  
— Пока, — сказал Стив и повесил трубку. Он не мог не считаться с услышанной от Сэма информацией, но исходя из собственного опыта общения и наблюдения за Зимним Солдатом, Стив мог сказать, что он хороший человек.

Немного заскучав, Стив принялся за свой последний проект, который продвигался чересчур медленно, но Роджерс поклялся отправить завтра по меньшей мере несколько вариантов и очень надеялся, что ему удастся отдохнуть от хаоса в городе и заработать хоть немного.

Срок выплаты аренды подходил к концу, а Стив не хотел разочаровывать Баки тем, что не в состоянии уплатить свою часть денег.

Он вынужден был много работать, чтобы арендовать квартиру вроде это, и не собирался прекращать. Благодаря Баки, ему приходилось напрягаться меньше ради этого, но, тем не менее, он обязан был выполнять свою работу. Этот месяц оказался невероятно сложным, и Стиву казалось иногда, что он жив только из-за своих сверхспособностей.

В это всем была какая-то ирония. Капитана Америка рисовали на плакатах неким неприкасаемым, идеальным героем, не имеющим никаких дел, кроме спасения мира. А на самом деле он сидел в самой обыкновенной квартире, пытаясь решить самые обыкновенные человеческие проблемы. Он не был Тони Старком, который мог запросто потратить миллионы на все, что пожелает его душа, и потратить еще столько же, пока обналичивают первый чек. Он был просто Стивом Роджерсом из Бруклина, который делал всё, что только мог, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Ну и пытался по мере сил следить за тем, чтобы город (и, соответственно, страна) не развалились.  
— Хэй, как дела на работе? — спросил Баки, прервав размышления Стива. Стив поднял голову, оторвавшись от своего графического планшета, и посмотрел на Барнса, прислонившегося к стене. У него были мокрые после душа волосы, и футболка облепила все еще влажное тело. Стив изо всех сил попытался перестать откровенно пялиться на Баки, и принялся внимательно разглядывать экран.  
— Скучно, — ответил он наконец.  
— Ты много двигаешься там?  
— Это странная работа, если честно, — произнес Стив. — Они направляют меня туда, где я им нужен, и я работаю. Я имею в виду, это может быть где угодно.  
— Не думал бросить ее? — спросил Баки и плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом.  
— Нет, не вариант. Мне нужны деньги, вздохнул Стив.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Барнс. — Быть охранником может быть и хреново, но все-таки это работа.  
— Это мне даже нравится, когда я приношу пользу, но сегодня я был далеко не в лучшей форме.  
— Брось. Уверен, всё было и вполовину не так плохо, как ты говоришь. Ты всегда слишком строг к себе.  
Стив закатил глаза:  
— И когда ты успел стать таким умным?  
— Ты, наверное, слепой Стив, раз не заметил этого раньше, — усмехнулся Баки. — Как насчет блинчиков? Я как раз собирался поесть.  
— У тебя закончилась смена? — спросил Стив.  
— Нет, наоборот, мне скоро идти.  
Стив посмотрел на Баки:  
— Ты поранил руку? — поинтересовался он, заметив, как странно он ее держит.  
— О чем ты? — неожиданно напряженно ответил Баки.  
— Твоя правая рука, — объяснил Стив, и Баки подарил ему чуть растерянный взгляд.  
— Нет…? — ответил Барнс, и его голос показался Стиву немного странным.  
— Ох… — ответил Роджерс, покачав головой. Ему и правда стоит поменьше уделять внимания своей супергеройской деятельности. А то ему уже видятся несуществующие травмы. — Прости меня.  
— Ерунда, — улыбнулся Баки. — Блинчиков?  
— Отличная идея, — сказал Стив, не собираясь вновь пропустить такое лакомство. Он все еще был слегка зол из-за того, что не смог поесть их, спасибо Кроссбоунсу.  
— Замечательно, обрадовался Баки, и скрылся на кухне. Стив же вернулся к проекту, старательно игнорируя какое-то теплое чувство легкости и особого домашнего уюта. Пусть они и жили вместе и относились друг к другу приветливо, но в этом не было ничего, кроме дружбы. И, хоть Баки и нравился Стиву невероятно, Роджерс даже не мечтал о большем.

Баки почти наверняка был гетеросексуален, и поэтому никогда бы не заинтересовался кем-то вроде Стива. Он повторял это себе, как мантру, раз за разом, когда его мысли заходили в это русло (и зачастую довольно смущающие мысли). Ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было избавиться от них. Возможно, стоило бы найти кого-нибудь приятного и сходить на несколько ни к чему не обязывающих свиданий, только бы перестать мечтать о своем чертовски горячем соседе. Да. Так он и сделает. Может быть, даже позовет с собой Сэма.  
— Готово! — воскликнул Баки и поставил перед Стивом тарелку с блинчиками, посылая ему яркую улыбку.  
— Спасибо огромное, — поблагодарил его Стив, принимаясь за еду. «Господи, как же я облажался», — подумал он, украдкой взглянув на Баки.


End file.
